Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Certain of these secondary or bonus games include a group gaming aspect. In these secondary or bonus games, a plurality of players at multiple gaming machines participate in a group event for one or more bonus awards. These bonus awards are sometimes displayed on a single display for multiple gaming machines. In certain of these group bonus games, a plurality of players compete for one or more bonus awards. In certain other of these group bonus games, a plurality of players play as a group or team to win such bonus awards.
As hundred of different gaming devices are released each year and many of these gaming device includes more than one type of game, it is difficult for players to have an opportunity to play all of these gaming devices and all of these games. Accordingly, a need exists for enabling certain players to become familiar with the games provided by these gaming devices without requiring the player to visit each of these gaming devices individually.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players including bonus awards.